1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attachment assembly for an under-cover attached to the lower surface of a vehicle body panel so as to enhance aerodynamic performance, that is, to an aerodynamic cover attachment assembly for enhancing aerodynamics.
2. Background Technology
More and more vehicles are being equipped with aerodynamic covers that, in the form of under-covers on the lower surfaces of vehicle body panels, are for enhancing fuel efficiency and aerodynamic performance. Currently, aerodynamic covers are being attached to body panels by positioning the aerodynamic cover to which clips are attached, to a body panel, on which stud bolts are erected at prescribed locations and securing the clips to the stud bolts or other bolts or the like.
FIGS. 1 to 3 diagram one example of a related art aerodynamic cover attachment assembly. An aerodynamic cover 1 in FIG. 1 is represented smaller than it actually is to simplify description, but it should be understood that in actuality, such a cover is of a size large enough to cover the entire underside of a vehicle body panel 2 in order to enhance aerodynamic performance. Similarly, the body panel 2 is also represented smaller than it actually is to simplify description, but it should be understand that in actuality, that panel is the size of the vehicle overall. The aerodynamic cover 1 is attached to the vehicle body panel 2 by a stud bolt 3 erected on the panel 2. To the aerodynamic cover 2, an A clip 5 and a B clip 6 are attached so as to effect a clamp from both sides. The A clip 5 is formed in a hollow tubular shape so as to accept the stud bolt 3, with a latching pawl 7 formed on the inside for latching onto the thread crests of the stud bolt 3. The aerodynamic cover 1, to which the A clip 5 and B clip 6 have been connected, is positioned on the body panel 2 so that the A clip 5 accepts the stud bolt 3 in the hollow part thereof. After this positioning, if the aerodynamic cover 1 is pushed against the body panel 2, the A clip 5 will be secured to the stud bolt 3, and the aerodynamic cover 1 will be secured at a prescribed location on the body panel 2.
As diagrammed in FIGS. 1 to 3, the aerodynamic cover 1 is attached, separated at a prescribed height H away from the body panel 2, to enhance aerodynamic performance. For that reason, at the position where the aerodynamic cover 1 is attached to the body panel 2, the aerodynamic cover 1 is formed so as to have a recess 9 so that the aerodynamic cover 1 can be brought close to the body panel 2. This recess 9 invites a change in the air flow, as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 10, whereupon there is a danger of the enhancement in aerodynamic performance being hindered. With an aerodynamic cover 1 made of plastic, moreover, which is ordinarily molded by hot press molding, requiring a deep recess 9 (having a depth h that is close to the prescribed height H) at the attachment position, the ease wherewith the aerodynamic cover 1 is molded is impaired.    Patent Literature 1: TOKKAI [Unexamined Patent Application Publication] No. H7-081629/1995 (Gazette)    Patent Literature 2: TOKKAI No. 2006-205910 (Gazette)    Patent Literature 3: TOKKAI No. 2007-145097 (Gazette)